


Cry onto Me

by foxholecycle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BBS, Cheating, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Should I do a chapter 2?, lying, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholecycle/pseuds/foxholecycle
Summary: a very short but very angsty drabble about my bbs--ig remus things sirius was cheating on him? but actually it was just sirius being himself w freshmen of his college?





	Cry onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this is super short and i already posted it on my tumblr but i wanted to post it here as well :,)
> 
> but if u wanna see it on my Tumblr, there's a playlist. 
> 
> (loosely ib skinny love, impossible, all of the stars and you found me)

**_Sirius_ **

Sirius stood three steeps from the bathroom door, ignoring the buzzing phone that was James calling him, worried. 

“Remus! Please!” Sirius sobbed out. “I’m so so sorry! I didn’t even mean it!” _Please, please come out I’m scared that you’re doing something to yourself in there and I need too see you to believe_

“Shut up, Sirius.” 

That was all he’d heard in the last 4 hours.

It was like Remus knew what he’d been thinking. 

“Remus… God I’m so fucking sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt.” Sirius whispered.

“All I wanted was you. And now its gone.”

Sirius leant his head against the bathroom door.

“I only wanted you, not her, not him, not anyone that isn’t you. I can’t love anyone that isn’t you, Remus. I never will. 

You’re my whole world, don’t you know that? Don’t you know how much I care? I would do anything for you. 

I can’t say what you’re thinking right now but I can tell you it’s all a lie. I don’t care what your anxiety is saying, I don’t care how right you think you are. I will wait here as long as it takes. 

It’s only ever been you.”

There was a muffled nose from the other-side, the only indication to Sirius that he was listening.

**_Remus_ **

_C’mon Remus, you saw him, his hand in his pocket, on her back. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t care._

_Why did you think he would be any different to anyone else?_

_He doesn’t care._

_He never has._

_You’re all alone._

_Just like always._

_He hates y-_

“It’s only ever been you.”

Remus let out a soft sob as tears flowed down his face, a never ending stream. 

Sirius always fucking knew what to say. That was one of the many things remus loved about him. 

“Sirius…” 

It was soft, it was quiet, it was all he had but he knew, he _knew_ from the bottom of his heart that Sirius had heard him. 

“Remus if you want me to come in, you need to open the door. I will not come in if you don’t want me too. 

Remus didn’t even fucking hesitate.

He pulled the door open with so much force it almost broke. 

  
“Sirius,” Remus sighed before he _flung_ himself onto the love of his life. ****

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading that ily


End file.
